the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Pentos
Pentos is one of the Free Cities, the nine great cities of western Essos. It is a port-city, found on the eastern coast of the Bay of Pentos. Once ruled by the Magisters, since 301 AC it has been ruled by the Faith Militant, turning the city into a theocratic autocracy led by the Archsepton. It is commonly referred to as The City of Stars, in reference to the seven-pointed stars that the Poor Fellows within carve into their flesh, or, derisively, the City of Silence, due to the Archsepton The Quiet One's actions during the Adjudication of Anlos. A city of fanatics, those followers of the Sept of the East have adopted an eccentric system of nomenclature, with many of the districts of the city named from passages of the Seven-Pointed Star. In addition to the city itself, Pentos lays claim to both the ruined city of Ghoyan Drohe and the Hills of Andalos, the latter of which is disputed by Braavos. Layout The Port Surrounded on three sides by massive stone walls populated by tall square towers, nearly all visitors to Pentos do so via the three main harbours. * May-The-Mother's-Mercy-Guide-Us-In-Life-And-May-The-Stranger-Show-Us-Grace-In-Death: Once called the Magister's Harbor, in the time since the Archsepton rose to power it has changed substantially. What were previously lavish buildings now serve as soup kitchens to the poor, and the boardwalks carved of marble are patrolled by Poor Fellows in place of the Unsullied that came before them. The streets are lined with decapitated and defaced statues, who once bore the likeness of gods and kings before the Archsepton "the Sparrow" labeled them false idols and had them destroyed. * The-Meek-Shall-Thrive-The-Pious-Shall-Inherit: The largest of three harbours, what was previously known as the Singer's Wharf is the main harbour used by merchants and travelers alike. It is capable of holding near three hundred vessels at full capacity, and is located near May-The-Warrior-Guide-Us-In-All-Times-And-May-The-Heathens-Perish-Before-His-Might. * The-Smith-Is-The-Guardian-Of-All-Waters - Once where the Magisters stored their meager fleet of twenty warships as permitted by them by Braavos, the Archsepton has historically shown himself to care little for the laws of man; now, a great fleet occupies what was once colloquially known as the Bronze Harbour. The City Once, the Free City of Pentos had been home to merchant, mummer, whore, and leper alike; now, it is a city of strict piety and harsh punishment for those that go against the Sept of the East's teachings. Districts and locations of particular note include: * May-The-Crone-Illuminate-Our-Paths: Stretching across much of the northern and western parts of the city, what was once known as the Golden District was home to many of the manses and solars of the magisters of Pentos. Now, they serve as septs and storehouses; gardens that once served as backdrops for extravagant parties have been ripped up and turned to localized farms, and the sellswords that once patrolled these marble streets have been replaced by the annointed knights of the Warrior's Sons. The strongholds of Houses Hightower, Chester, and Sunglass are located here. * The Black District - Once known as the Spice District, in the time of the Magisters it held a foul reputation due to its servicing of the ''officially ''outlawed practice of slavery; it was set ablaze by the orders of the Archsepton in 301 AC, and all mention, let alone entrance, of the district has been forbidden since. Nonetheless, traders refer to it as "The Black District", both for it's foul reputation and the scarred walls that separate it from the rest of the city. * The Merchant's Quarters - One of few sections of Pentos to remain largely as it was during the time of the Magisters, the Merchant's Quarters continues to service what trading organizations seek to deal with the fanatics in power. At its eastern edge, it gives way to what was once the sprawling Prince's Market. * The-Smith-Shall-See-Our-Work-Be-Fruitful - Once the scenic backdrop to the Prince of Pentos' palace, this great plaza is located at the centre of the city. Some three dozen pools and statues can be found here, many of the latter having been converted to visages of the Seven-Who-Are-One at the behest of clergy; septons often give sermons to great crowds here, and the Archsepton brings the greatest crowds of them all. It is within this district that the Grand Sept has been erected from the stone generated with the destruction of old manses, buildings, guild halls and other places of heresy. * May-The-Father-Guide: What was once the grand Prince's Market now offers far more meager goods than the spices and foreign beasts formerly trafficked through here; hard-breads and hair shirts are common sights. The private production of anything is forbidden in Pentos, and all that is produced within it's walls is shared communally - it should come at no surprise that few foreign traders now leave the Merchant's Quarters. * The Sunrise Town and Gate - On the eastern wall closest to the Rhoyne, the Sunrise Gate can be found, and serves as the primary land-based route for entrance into the city. Around the gate a number of shanties and huts have been built, stretching far from the walls themselves. Treated as a semi-autonomous entity by the Magisters, under the Archsepton the Sunrise Town has seen as radical a shift as the city whose shadow it rests under: temples to the Red God, Father of Waters, Trios, and all other holy sites not dedicated to the Seven-Who-Are-One have been smashed and burned, and Poor Fellows patrol the streets to ensure it's denizens adhere to the strict moral edicts laid out by the Archsepton.Category:Pentos Category:Free Cities Category:Essos